


Damaged

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Family Feels, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Rape/Non-con Elements, bg kiwon, implied non-con in chapter 4, kid!shownu, kids!jooheon and changkyun, pls don't read if it'll bring up bad memories, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After Minhyuk is attacked one night while working late, he does everything in his power to keep his perfect boyfriend and beautiful children from finding out. But, when Kihyun lets the secret slip, does this mean the end of something all-too perfect for Minhyuk now?*Spoiler*: Implied non-con starts at ch 4





	1. A Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! So, as you can see in the tags there wILL be implied rape in this fic. It is not my intention to trigger any bad memories for anyone, so if this may trigger you in any way, then plEASE either don't read the fic at all (b/c your health is more important than you reading this & The Event will be referenced throughout the work) or skip ch 4 (once it's posted). It starts out vERY fluffy, though, so at least there's that

Minhyuk whistles a cheery tune as he moves around the kitchen, cutting up vegetables and throwing them into a skillet to sauté. A pair of arms suddenly wraps around his waist, and he chuckles knowingly at the familiar feeling. He leans back against Hoseok's broad chest, his smile only growing as the older man's lips come into contact with his neck. 

"Dinner smells great, Moongie~" Hoseok compliments sweetly, his lisp peeking through ever so slightly. Minhyuk coos, leaning back even more to nuzzle against the man.  

"Appa!" a voice suddenly calls, followed by the sound of running feet. "Appa! Appa!" Hoseok chuckles warmly, kissing Minhyuk again before pulling away to greet the kids. Minhyuk glances back to see Jooheon and Changkyun sprinting in, practically flinging themselves into Hoseok's arms. Hoseok coos, holding one in each arm and putting his muscles to good use. 

"How are my boys today?" he asks, grinning from ear to ear. Minhyuk's heart swells with affection as he returns his attention to the dinner, humming the same tune from before under his breath as he listens to his perfect family. 

"Hyung got scared at school today," Changkyun reports, giggling. "There was a bug by the swing-set, and he screeeaaaamed and came running to get me~!" Jooheon whines at the story, surely hiding his face in Hoseok's neck in embarrassment. 

"It was a  _reaaallly_ big bug, Appa," Jooheon defends in a small voice. Hoseok hums at this as if it were the most serious matter in all the world. 

"And did you help your brother get rid of the bug, Kkungie?" he asks, turning it back around on the younger. Minhyuk can almost hear it when Changkyun puffs up his face defiantly, blowing up his adorably chubby cheeks. 

"Of course, Appa," he answers. "I can't let hyung be scared all of recess! He wouldn't be able to play then." 

"That's my boy~" Hoseok compliments, and there's loud kissing noises and squeals filling Minhyuk's ears. He laughs under his breath fondly, wondering just what he could've done in the past to deserve such a good life now. 

"How was your day, Eomma?" Changkyun suddenly asks, pulling Minhyuk from his silent reverie. He turns, smiling brilliantly at his boys. His eyes practically shine at the sight of the love of his life holding their two children.  

"It was absolutely perfect, Kyunnie," Minhyuk answers. He leans close, kissing each of his sons on the forehead and his fiancé on the cheek before clapping once. "Alright, you two go and get ready for company. Kihyun and Hyungwon-sukbu will be here any minute, and I don't want you two missing out on play-time with Hyunwoo just because you had to get cleaned up."  

That makes Jooheon and Changkyun immediately begin to squirm out of Hoseok's grasp, and the man can't help but laugh as he bends down to release them. They scurry away after that, practically tripping over each other to finish getting ready for their company. Hoseok smiles at their cuteness, but Minhyuk is distracted by a much cuter sight.  

The younger man can't help but reach forward, giving his fiancé's butt a good squeeze before he can straighten up. Hoseok yelps at the touch, whirling about to blush madly at the other. Minhyuk gives him a smirk, winking flirtatiously at him before turning back to continue cooking. Hoseok hurries from the kitchen, doing his best to calm his racing heart. 

Even after all this time—four years, to be exact—Minhyuk can still make him blush like crazy. It's an ability he hopes the younger never loses, even though he'll never admit it. 

 

There's a knock at the door at seven o'clock, the usual time, but their guests don't bother waiting for an answer before poking their heads in. 

"We're here!" Kihyun bellows, stepping in to remove his shoes. Hyungwon, his husband, laughs at this and follows his example, their son, Hyunwoo, doing so as well. "Yah! Minhyuk-ah! It's rude to leave your guests without someone to welcome them!" Minhyuk pops his head out of the kitchen, a knowing smirk set on his lips. 

"If you wouldn't let yourself in, Kihyunnie," Minhyuk replies, walking towards them with a plate of appetizers, "then there'd be someone to greet you." He sets the hors d'oeuvres on the coffee table, and then steps towards them to give each of his dear friends a hug. He ruffles Hyunwoo's hair fondly, and then gestures for them all to make themselves at home. "I've got just a bit of work left in the kitchen, and then I'll be back." 

"I'll help," Kihyun interjects, not giving his same-age friend much of a choice as he takes the lead back into the kitchen. Hoseok comes into the living room with his sons in tow, an impossibly wide smile spreading across his face. 

"Wonnie!" he cries, rushing over to greet the younger. "I didn't hear you guys come in. How are you?" Hyungwon releases a small sigh as he takes a seat on the couch, throwing his right leg over his left as he makes himself at home. 

"I'm just fine, hyung," he answers, reclining his head back against the couch. "How've you and Minhyuk-hyung been?" Hoseok hums, shrugging to silently say that nothing much has changed. Hyungwon nods in understanding, his eyes shining fondly as his son shuffles towards Jooheon and Changkyun. The two youngers cry out in delight, practically tackling him to the floor in a hug.  

"Yah yah!" Hoseok chuckles tiredly, shaking his head. "Let Hyunwoo say hi before you attack him, at least." 

"Sorry, hyung~" Jooheon apologizes, looking right into Hyunwoo's eyes as Changkyun giggles beside him. Hyunwoo laughs, as well, his eyes sparkling with affection for his two younger friends. Despite the ten-year-old only being two years older than Jooheon, and four older than Changkyun, he couldn't be anymore fond of them if he tried. He doesn't remember a time without them, and hopes he'll never know such a travesty. 

"We're ready!" Kihyun calls from the kitchen, causing the kids to squeal again and release their collective hold on Hyunwoo and run into the kitchen. Hyunwoo follows at a bit of a slower pace, giggling under his breath. 

"How do you keep up with those two?" Hyungwon laughs, sounding a bit impressed as he stands. "They've got Minhyuk-hyung's energy times ten." Hoseok can only shrug again, unable to think of just how he manages it all. 

"Maybe it’s the power of their love?" he suggests, smirking jokingly. Hyungwon groans in disgust, shaking his head. 

"God, that's so cheesy, hyung," Hyungwon complains, and Hoseok can't help but laugh at the younger's reaction.  

 

They gather round the dining table and take their usual seats, chatter filling the room. Minhyuk glances over to Hoseok as their children burst into a fit of laughter, happiness coursing through his veins. Hoseok reaches over and holds onto his hand on top of the table, running a thumb over his knuckles, and Minhyuk can only sigh. 

He's got such a perfect life~ 


	2. If We Weren't Us

“Minhyuk-ssi!” an authoritative voice calls, halting Minhyuk in his tracks as he rushes about the cubicle-ridden floor of his job. He turns immediately and bows to his supervisor, clutching the files in his hands tightly. “Good job on the new accounts last week. Could you stay back again tonight to finish up transferring some of the older data into the new system?” Minhyuk plasters on a bright smile, nodding before he can talk himself out of it.  

“Of course, sunbae,” he answers. The man sighs contentedly, muttering about if only all his employees were Lee Minhyuks. Minhyuk hurries away to his desk before anything else can be asked of him. He sits down with a heavy sigh, dropping the files onto his desk. He leans back in his sub-adequate chair, releasing a heavy sigh.  

“Boss got a hold of you again?” Kihyun asks. Minhyuk turns to face his same-age friend, swiveling about in his chair until he’s turned towards the entrance to his cubicle. Kihyun’s leaned against the side, arms crossed and a bemused smirk set on his features.  

“You’d think I was the only one who worked here or something,” Minhyuk grumbles, wiping at his face exhaustedly. Kihyun chuckles under his breath, shrugging.  

“You could always just say no.” 

“Not all of us were lucky enough to fall in love with a trophy man,” Minhyuk jokes dryly. Kihyun barks out a laugh, leaning back in amusement. “I don’t even know why you come to work anyway,” Minhyuk adds with a sigh as he turns back towards his desk. “You could just quit and be a housewife like we  _all_ know you secretly want." 

“But then you wouldn’t be graced with my presence everyday~” Kihyun quips back, chuckling softly. Minhyuk bursts out at this, it honestly being the funniest thing he’s heard all week.  

A deep, raspy guffaw suddenly interrupts their fun. The sound sets Minhyuk’s teeth on edge, and Kihyun physically ripples in dismay. He steps closer to the slightly-older man, a protective glare set in the direction of their coworker.  

“Just as long as you don’t quit, Minhyukkie,” Deokhye comments, shooting him a flirtatious wink. “It just wouldn’t be worth coming here if I couldn’t see your gorgeous face anymore.” Minhyuk frowns at this, unconsciously scooting closer to Kihyun.  

“You ought to stop that kind of talk, sunbae,” Minhyuk tells him plainly, holding up his hand to flash the man his engagement ring… again. “I’m spoken for.” 

“I wish so badly you’d call me hyung…” Deokhye sighs, sounding as if he were the most wronged person in the world. Kihyun sucks in a disapproving breath at this, one that Minhyuk can’t help but chuckle at.  

“The day you learn boundaries,” Minhyuk tells him, swiveling away in his chair with a note of finality, “will be the day I call you that. For now, ‘sunbae’ is fine.” Kihyun hums approvingly at this, and Minhyuk can see the younger quirk up an eyebrow.  

“One day you’ll learn…” Deokhye sighs, seeming quite downtrodden as he walks away. Kihyun glances down at Minhyuk, frowning in dismay.  

“That guy’s a real creep,” Kihyun states bluntly. “Ever since you two  _accidentally_ kissed at that office party two years ago, he’s been on you non-stop. I wish you’d just report him already. His behavior is inappropriate, and he can be written up for harassment.” Minhyuk shrugs, pushing thoughts of the cringey coworker out of his mind.  

“Nothing would be done about it,” Minhyuk tells him tiredly, this being the thousandth time—at least—they’ve had this conversation. “I’m a gay man with a narrow-minded superior. Women have enough trouble getting sexual harassment complaints to go through the system here, much less gay men.” 

“At least there’d be a chance if we… you know… weren’t us,” Kihyun grumbles, the injustice of it all only worsening his mood.  

“If we weren’t us,” Minhyuk fires back with a smirk, “I guarantee you we wouldn’t even be friends. Hell, I can barely even stand you now.” Kihyun yelps out a laugh at this, lightly hitting the back of the man’s head before turning to leave his cubicle.  

“Remember to tell Hoseok-hyung you’re staying late again,” he reminds the other over his shoulder. “The last time you forgot, he was banging down my door in tears, in the rain, asking if I knew where you were.” Despite the tragic image such an anecdote brings on, Minhyuk can’t help but coo. God, he loves his overly-worrisome hyung. 

Minhyuk takes out his phone after only doing a quick glance-around to make sure his boss isn’t nearby. He types out a hasty message telling the older of the shift in plans, apologizing profusely.  

_Aaaawwwwwwww_ _,_ _Moongie_ _~!!!_


	3. I Won't Wear a Dress, No Matter How Much You Beg

Hoseok chuckles eagerly, setting the last of the pizza on the table. Despite them being in their early thirties now, Minhyuk can still pack away his favorite food like a teenager, so they always have to order at least two large pizzas for the man alone. Hoseok doesn’t mind, though. They don’t have to order it often, so it’s become a nice treat he can get for the love of his life. 

He hears the front door open, and he all but trips over his own feet as he rushes to greet his fiancé. 

“Moongie~!” he greets before the younger is even done taking off his shoes. He catapults himself forward, taking the man into his arms and crushing him in a loving embrace. Minhyuk can’t help but laugh at the exuberant welcome-home. He returns the hug before pulling away with a cheeky grin. 

“I should work late more often,” he says teasingly, straightening the collar of Hoseok’s shirt. “It just makes coming home to you all the sweeter~” Hoseok pouts at this, whining in his throat. 

“Don’t you dare,” he replies in a meek tone. Minhyuk can only laugh, tilting his head slightly to give him a short kiss. Hoseok huffs out a small breath, pecking Minhyuk on the lips once more before stepping away. He pulls his fiancé towards the kitchen, earning a surprised gasp when they enter. 

“Ttoki~” Minhyuk coos, eyes alight at the sight of  _all that pizza._ God, it’s enough to make his mouth water. Hoseok chuckles beside him, looping an arm around his waist and pulling him close in a half-hug.

"I sent the kids over to Kihyunnie and Wonnie's for the night," he tells the younger. "I thought we could have a night all to ourselves..." Minhyuk can't help the giddy giggle that escapes him, completely overwhelmed by the sweetness of the gesture. It's been so long since the two have had the house to themselves—as raising two clingy, affectionate boys doesn't leave much room for privacy—and Minhyuk couldn't have named a better time for Hoseok to do all this.

"I love you, Hoseok-ah," Minhyuk sighs, giving Hoseok a thankful peck on the cheek. Hoseok chuckles low in his throat, kissing his temple in return before the younger pulls away in favor of the awaiting food. 

As they dine over the delicacy, they speak of their days and how this person reacted to that and what was on sale at the store when Hoseok went earlier. It's a simple conversation, one they'd have on any other night of the week, but it's made all the sweeter by the sparkle in their eyes. 

Minhyuk catches sight of Hoseok's engagement ring, and he can't help but smile. It's been a year since they proposed to each other—neither knowing the other was planning to—and the younger can't help but wonder why they don't just elope already. They're practically married, anyway, so what's the point of waiting to get money together for some big ceremony? It isn't as if their kids would even know the differnce, at this pont.

"You're getting that look again," Hoseok observes, slurping up a string of extra-long cheese that had pulled from his current slice. Minhyuk tries for a nonchalant chuckle, though it comes out more sheepish at being called out than anything.

"Sorry, hyung," he sighs, propping his chin in his hand. "It's just moments like this I wonder why we wait... Money or no, a license isn't  _that_  much, as we can just get it signed and stuff on our own. The big ceremony can come later."

"You  _know_  how our moms would react if we did that," Hoseok reminds him, giving him a look of bemusement. "And as if that wouldn't be bad enough, Kihyunnie would be  _livid_." Minhyuk involuntarily shivers at this, the mental image alone enough to fight back any hopes of eloping.

His mom, he could deal with. He could even placate Hoseok's mother, to an extent. But, Kihyun??  _Nothing_  would appease that gremlin if he found out two of his best friends had eloped without him. Minhyuk doesn't even want to  _imagine_ what Kihyun would do if they ever went through with the notion.

"Then I guess we wait," Minhyuk sighs, doing his best to hide the disappointment in his voice. It hadn't even been a  _real_ suggestion, but his heart falls nonetheless at having to wait even longer for the greatest day of his life... not including the birth of his biological and adoptive sons, of course. Hoseok smiles gently, reaching over to set a consoling hand on the younger's wrist. They share the expression for a moment, the room warming slightly the longer they stare.

"We won't be broke forever, Minhyukkie," Hoseok promises him. "Soon enough, we'll have enough saved up and be able to have the ceremony for everyone... and we'll finally be married~" His eyes practically shine at the word, and Minhyuk's heart beats a bit faster in excitement. He hums, as it's the only reply he can truly muster, and gives him a stronger smile this time before returning to his pizza.

After they finish eating, the two go to the living room to find something to watch. Hoseok stretches out on the couch, a long sigh slipping past his lips as he commandeers Minhyuk's lap as a pillow. Minhyuk absently plays with his hair as they look for something to watch, unable to take his mind off the wedding talk. He smirks to himself, imagining Hoseok wearing a traditional wedding gown... He can't help but laugh at this, immediately thinking up a dress two sizes too small. Hoseok's muscles would break through whatever silken fabric it would be made of without even trying.

"What's so funny?" Hoseok asks suddenly, pouting up at the younger. Minhyuk snickers to himself, shaking his head.

"Just imagining you in a wedding dress~" he answers honestly. Hoseok's mouth flops open, aghast, as a blush flares up his cheeks.

"I'm n-not going to w-wear a dreth!!" Hoseok protests, as if the suggestion were a serious one. Minhyuk bursts out laughing at this, cooing at the lisp through a faux pout.

"But hyuuuung~" Minhyuk whines. "You'd look so pretty!!! Don't you wanna look pretty for our special day?" 

"I'm n-not wearing one," Hoseok insists, unable to meet Minhyuk's gaze. He knows if he did he'd only succumb to the younger's begging. "No matter how much you beg."

Minhyuk chuckles under his breath, unable to keep from leaning forward and kissing the older man. 

"Don't worry, hyung," he assures Hoseok, smirking cheekily. "I was only joking~" This doesn't seem to appease the older, though, as he immediately crosses his arms over his chest.

"It isn't nice to tease your hyung," he grumbles, pouting himself now. Minhyuk coos again, petting Hoseok's hair as he tilts his head to the side. He swears, it's moments like these he feels as if they're still in college, only just getting to know each other. His heart swells with the wonderful memories, and all he can do is sigh as he reclines his head against the back of the couch, thinking this to be the best life he could've ever hoped for... even if he wouldn't have expected it all those years ago.


	4. Losing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS THIS IS WHERE THE M RATING COMES INTO PLAY  
> THERE IS IMPLIED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, so if it'll trigger you in any way then PLEASE don't read it.

The next week, Minhyuk finds himself sitting at the kitchen table like any other morning. Jooheon and Changkyun blabber on energetically about all they want to do at school that day while their fathers listen on with undying smiles. After they finish eating and run off to finish getting ready, Hoseok begins gathering the dishes while Minhyuk starts to run some dish water.

"You're not working late again, are you Moongie?" Hoseok asks, pouting slightly as he leans against the counter. Minhyuk coos at the pout, as he knows Hoseok very well knows the answer.

"I already told you I have to, yaja," Minhyuk tells him gently, giving him a gentle smile. "I promise not to be too late, okay?" Hoseok hums, reaching forward to run his thumb softly underneath Minhyuk's eye.

"You've been working late every night this week..." he mutters, clearly dismayed by the statement. "This... This isn't to do with what I said last week, does it? Because if you're working yourself to the bones just so we can get married, I—"

"Hyung," Minhyuk interrupts, chuckling fondly, "we've talked about this. I promised to not overwork myself just for the extra buck, remember?" Hoseok hums in reply, clearly not fully convinced. "The boss just doesn't trust anyone else with important projects like this one... It's a good thing, really."

"Funny how such a good thing is more like a punishment than anything else," his boyfriend retorts. Minhyuk snickers, leaning over to kiss Hoseok on the cheek.

"I've gotta go," Minhyuk tells him, already turning to leave the room. "Kiss the boys for me, okay?" Hoseok hums once more, already moving to finish up with the dishes. Minhyuk quickly puts on his coat and shoes, hurrying to get out before his fiancé can question him anymore and see through his lie.

 

"What're you doing?" Kihyun asks, completely confused to find his friend still sitting at his desk. Minhyuk glances over his shoulder, his gaze growing almost wistful at seeing Kihyun so obviously ready to leave.

“I’m staying behind to finish up the switchover,” Minhyuk replies, a sad sort of smile playing across his lips. Kihyun frowns at this, and the expression only causes the bags under Minhyuk’s eyes to grow fifty times heavier, his limbs to become weighed down with fatigue.

“Just do it tomorrow,” Kihyun tells him, shaking his head in dismay. “You’re gonna get burned out if you keep staying back like this. Save that shit for tomorrow and go home.” Minhyuk chuckles under his breath, shaking his head himself as he turns back round.

“No thanks,” he sighs. “I get paid extra if I do it now.” He hears Kihyun sigh in exasperation behind him, but he knows that’s all the younger can do. What else can he do? Drag Minhyuk kicking and screaming from the building? Just the thought of his troll-of-a-friend doing such a thing brings a smile to Minhyuk’s lips… even if he’s gotten so weak now due to all these late nights that the gremlin would probably succeed.

“Fine, die of exhaustion for all I care,” Kihyun grumbles. “Did you tell hyung you were staying late?” Minhyuk hums, nodding in response without turning around. He knows if he turns around, then Kihyun will see the bags under his eyes, and then Kihyun would refuse to leave without him. Kihyun gives a curt, short hum, and Minhyuk can hear him stomping away. He turns, breathing in relief that the shorter had let him be.

He turns back, grabbing for his cold mug and downing the rest of the coffee. He gags only slightly, having grown used to the old-coffee taste throughout the past week. His eyes flit to the time displayed at the bottom right corner of his screen, making a mental note to brew a new pot of coffee within the next hour so he can have his own personal supply of caffeine once everyone leaves. That way he can shuffle on his shaking limbs in peace to the breakroom.

 

“I promise, hyung, I’ll be home soon,” Minhyuk chuckles fondly, his phone squished between his cheek and shoulder as he fiddles with the coffeemaker in the break room. “I’ve just got to finish up a proposal, and then I’ll be out of here.”

“Kihyunnie says he’s worried about you, too,” Hoseok says bluntly, though Minhyuk can practically hear the pout in the older man’s voice. “He called me just to nag me about letting you overwork yourself.” Minhyuk sighs loudly, rolling his eyes. Honestly, that friend of his just doesn’t know when to stay out of other people’s business…

Hoseok’s quiet for a moment after this, though it isn’t uncomfortable. It’s pleasant, calm. Minhyuk imagines his fiancé lying down on their bed, staring over at the empty space next to him, where Minhyuk himself should be. Minhyuk finds himself petting the grimy counter of the break room as if he’s petting the covers where he wishes so badly he could be.

“I miss you, Moongie…” Hoseok mutters, as if sensing Minhyuk’s thoughts. The younger hums, his heart aching at how wholly he echoes his love’s sentiment. But, this is the price he has to pay to get Hoseok and himself what they want so desperately. He’s willing to struggle through all the all-nighters he has to to be able to give Hoseok the wedding he deserves.

“I love you, Hoseokkie,” Minhyuk sighs, nothing but fondness and sincerity in his voice. Hoseok hums, saying those three powerful words back, though in a much more subdued tone. Minhyuk chuckles, recognizing the drowsiness in the man’s voice. “Go on to sleep, hyung. I won’t be too much longer, I promise.” Hoseok hums, mumbling a goodnight before the line goes dead. Minhyuk laughs under his breath, shaking his head at his hyung as he sets his phone down.

“You make me so jealous when you smile like that at something I didn’t do, Minhyukkie~” a chillingly-familiar voice suddenly says, causing Minhyuk to jump in surprise. He spins around, having not realized Doekhye was still there. He’d assumed the man had left with everyone else hours ago…

“Sunbae…” he says, the shock clear in his tone. “I thought you had left already…?” Doekhye chuckles, the sound probably meant to sound warm despite the oily smile it slips through.

“I was going to,” his coworker admits, stepping closer, “but then I heard you were staying late again.” Minhyuk inches away, keeping a pleasant, polite smile plastered to his face. “Really, Minhyukkie, how much longer do you expect me to wait through this ridiculous back and forth?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Minhyuk says plainly, hardening his gaze. “I’ve told you many times that I’m involved with someone, and that there’s no way I’d ever leave him… especially not for you.” Doekhye pouts playfully, seeming unfazed by the other man’s glare.

“You wound me, aga,” he mutters, his voice barely audible in the still room. Doekhye gets so close Minhyuk can feel the man’s breath on his neck. He tries to get away, but his coworker has him trapped against the counter with his hands on either side. God, Minhyuk’s so exhausted he hadn’t noticed just how close Doekhye had been getting.

“Get _off_ me, sunbae,” Minhyuk growls, trying to push himself passed the man’s arm as he tries to ignore the panic rising in his throat.

But, he’s never been one to have muscles, and Doekhye has always had the strength of a bodybuilder. And he’s been losing more and more sleep ever since he started pulling all these all-nighters. So, the attempt is fruitless, and earns nothing more than a low chuckle from the older man. Doekhye presses himself against Minhyuk, causing his skin to recoil. He can smell soju on the older man’s breath… It’s been a rumored for quite some time that Doekhye kept a flask in his desk drawer for whenever he had to work late, but Minhyuk had never thought anything of it… until now.

“I’ll get you to call me ‘hyung’, Minhyukkie,” Doekhye glowers, the light in his eyes predatory, “one way or another.”

“Doeokhye!” Minhyuk shouts, struggling as his arms are pinned to the counter. He kicks a leg out, doing anything to get away, but the man merely chuckles at the attempt. The sound sends a chill down Minhyuk’s spine, and he shivers. Doekhye seems to take the action as some sort of prompt to go on, and he begins lapping his rough tongue against Minhyuk’s smooth pale skin.

Bile rises in Minhyuk’s throat as fear paralyzes him. He screams as he does everything in his power to get away to no avail, easily overpowered by the older man, but he knows there’s no one around to hear him.

He’s reminded in the back of his mind of the old question that if a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, will it make a sound?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whew* okay, that was rough. Imma be honest with y'all, this chapter was really hard to write for me. I didn't go into much detail about The Incident, but it still made me wanna vom just typing what I did. I hope it came out okay, as I really wanted to get this update up and out to y'all, but--like I said--ended up having more difficulty than I had expected. Thanks for reading <3333


	5. The Cover-Up

At first, Kihyun thinks the knock on his front door is the thunder. A freak storm had suddenly burst out over their suburb, and it’s been pouring and thundering for the past twenty minutes, punctuated only by the occasional flicker of lightning. However, when the thud comes again, followed by a strangled cry, Kihyun frowns confusedly. He sets down the dish he’s cleaning from dinner and wipes his hands on a towel as he leaves the kitchen to check the front door, wondering just who would be banging down his door at this hour.

“… Minhyuk-ah?!?!” he exclaims upon opening the door to find his same-age friend leaning against the door, bruises dusting his neck and his clothes hanging off him. He’s holding the waistband of his pants up and his shirt closed, as if either wouldn’t stay how they should be without the help. His lips are cracked, and there’s a light in his eyes Kihyun’s never seen within them before. Shame and panic swirl within his dark orbs. His entire body shakes, and Kihyun doesn’t even hesitate to step to the side to allow Minhyuk inside.

“Go to the bathroom,” is all he says, closing the door softly behind him. “I’ll get you a change of clothes.” Minhyuk wordlessly nods and scurries off to do as told. His obedience only serves to add to Kihyun’s worry and confusion.

Kihyun hurries to his bedroom to get an extra set of Hyungwon’s clothes. Luckily, Hyungwon is already curled up under the covers and fast asleep when Kihyun enters, so he isn’t bombarded with questions he doesn’t know how to answer yet. He gathers clothes suitable for Minhyuk and slips out of the room, hoping and praying Hyungwon stays asleep until the morning.

He goes to the bathroom and knocks lightly on the door, careful to keep quiet so as not to awaken Hyunwoo, who’s room is nearby. Of course, he’s inherited Hyungwon’s talent for slumber, so Kihyun isn’t too worried about it. He can hear the shower running on the other side of the door, and he slowly opens it, sticking his head in while keeping his eyes trained in the opposite direction of the tub.

“Minhyuk-ah?” he says softly. “I got you some clothes… I’ll leave them here on the counter, okay?” He pauses as he steps halfway into the bathroom to set the clothes on the counter. He purses his lips when there’s no response, and he remains stuck between the steam-filled bathroom and the quiet hall. “Does Hoseok-hyung know you’re here? Do you need a ride home or anything?” He’s honestly at a loss for what else to ask, but Minhyuk’s sudden, frantic response tells him he’s suggested something terribly wrong.

“N-No! Please, don’t call hyung… Could I just… stay here tonight?”

Kihyun’s so surprised by the response that he can’t help but look to Minhyuk questioningly, and he sucks in a breath at the sight that awaits him.

Minhyuk’s sitting on the floor beside the tub, his shirt hanging off his shoulders and exposing all the bitemarks and bruises on his lank body. Tears stream from his eyes, and his usually bright, carefree smile is replaced by a grief-stricken, utterly terrified frown. Kihyun doesn’t even hesitate to step fully into the bathroom and close the door behind him, going to sit across from his friend.

“You can stay,” Kihyun tells him softly, his motherly side showing as his eyes fill with concern and care, “but will you tell me what happened?” Minhyuk kneads his bottom lip between his teeth, blinking unevenly as he curls in on himself. He hugs his shirt around his battered body, tucking his knees in up against his chest as if that’ll somehow guard him against the retelling. He looks into the eyes of this man he’s known since childhood, remembers all the things they’ve been through together.

Kihyun’s never abandoned him before, but this could very well be the thing to do it. After all, it’s so tragically pathetic that he’s allowed this to happen to himself… right? But, he knows he can’t deny telling Kihyun when the shorter’s giving him that look.

“I… I wasn’t the only one that stayed late tonight…” Minhyuk begins vaguely, his voice strained. He feels his lungs begin to close in on themselves, his throat constricting as he tries to find the words to continue. He gasps for air, shutting his eyes tight as tears sting at the corners of his eyes.

“This happened to you at work??” Kihyun demands, his voice taking on a hard edge. Minhyuk knows the tone isn’t really directed at him, but who did this, but he can’t keep himself from flinching nonetheless. He hears Kihyun take a long, steadying breath, and the sound of the running water behind him is the only one in the room again.

“Doekh—” he tries to say, but his voice catches in his throat. He swallows hard, tasting blood as he bites on the inside of his cheek. His stomach roils at the mere thought of his attacker’s name, and breathing becomes much harder than it should. He feels a comforting hand squeezing his knee, and he hears Kihyun’s voice, though it sounds far off.

He focuses on the voice, on its calming tones. It grounds him, pulls him out of the dazed fog that had filled his mind at attempting to say the name of the other man. He drops his own grip on his leg to grasp tightly to Kihyun’s hand, and he forces out a shuddering breath. Kihyun gives him as much time as he needs to regain composure before saying what’s burning at the front of his mind. He doesn’t ask him to finish the name, as it’s all too easy to deduce who it is.

“We should call the police.”

Minhyuk’s head immediately snaps up, and he frantically shakes it back and forth in protest.

“No! We can’t! If we do, then he’ll just deny it. Besides, then Hoseok will know, and then the kid’s will be pulled into it… I won’t drag them into this. They’re too innocent. I won’t ruin that for them.”

“You can’t hide this from hyung…” Kihyun says, dumbfounded. What would make Minhyuk even think that’d be possible? What did his friend think his fiancé would do? Leave him? That’s impossible. Hoseok loves him too much to ever do that to Minhyuk.

“He can _never know_ ,” Minhyuk insists, pleading desperation in his eyes. The look bores into Kihyun’s very soul, and all thoughts on insisting that they contact the appropriate authorities washed from his mind. He knows an argument isn’t what Minhyuk needs right now, can tell that wouldn’t help him in the slightest. So, instead, he allows the matter to settle… for now.

“Okay,” Kihyun relents. Minhyuk visibly deflates, giving the other a tight, grateful grin. Kihyun tries his best to give him a comforting smile in return as he stands, only one thing left to do in mind. “I’m going to call hyung, tell him you’re here. I won’t tell him why,” he quickly adds at Minhyuk’s panicked glance, “but he should know where you are.” Minhyuk begrudgingly nods, and Kihyun nods himself, silently telling his friend things will be okay. “You can sleep in the guest room tonight, if you want. It’s all made up already, so just go on in there whenever you’re ready. There’s no rush.”

“Thank you, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk mutters, his voice raspy voice softer than Kihyun’s ever heard it before. Kihyun gives him a small nod once more, and then turns to leave the room. Minhyuk releases a shaking breath, pressing his forehead against the tips of his knees. He begins to rock himself back and forth, just trying to get a hold on the swirl of emotions within him. He just needs to get through the shower and then go to bed. If he can manage that on his own, he knows he’ll be okay.

Everything will be okay…

Hot, fat tears begin to stream from his eyes, mixing with the droplets of rain water and earlier tears still on his face. A silent, broken sob escapes him as he tries to coax himself into believing just how fine things will be if he can just make it through the rest of this night… even if no one under the moon would expect him to believe such a thing.

 

Kihyun sits on the swivel chair in the study, rubbing the back of his neck as he listens to the other line ring and ring. He gets together just what he’s going to tell Hoseok in his head, becoming just prepared enough by the time the man answers.

“K-Kihyunnie??” Hoseok answers, sounding terribly worried. “I wath jutht about to call… Have you heard from Moongie?? He should’ve been home by now, but he ithn’t here!!!” Kihyun winces at his hyung’s prevalent lisp. It’s only ever this strong when he’s extremely emotional or flustered.

“He’s here,” Kihyun says, his self-written script being tossed out the window. “He was so exhausted after work that he just sort of… I don’t know… autopiloted here by mistake, since we’re closer to the company building. When he realized where he was he tried going back home, but I told him it was too late to try and catch a bus or taxi, so he’s staying here tonight.”

The heavy sigh of relief on the other end isn’t hardly enough to satiate the gnawing guilt at the back of his mind.

“Oh, good,” Hoseok mutters. “And he’s okay? He’s eaten and everything?”

“Yep, he’s showering now,” Kihyun lies, again. God, he hasn’t told this many lies in a single conversation since he was five and he’d broken the window playing catch with Minhyuk in the backyard.

“Thanks, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok replies genuinely, causing Kihyun to gulp thickly. “I’ll come get him in the morning, okay?”

“Just wait till after work,” Kihyun interjects quickly before Hoseok can hang up. “Since we’re going to the same place anyway, he can just walk back with me afterwards. Don’t worry, I promise to keep him from working late again tomorrow.” _Not that that’ll be an issue anymore_ , Kihyun mentally adds ruefully, leaning back in the chair defeatedly at how tragic that thought is.

“… Okay,” Hoseok says, sounding incredibly downtrodden. “I’ll get the kids from school and bring them over, too, okay? That way we can all see him at once.” Kihyun hums, telling Hoseok that’s fine. If Minhyuk doesn’t feel up for seeing his family tomorrow, he’ll just devise some story about Minhyuk having a cold or something… Yeah, that should do the trick.

Hoseok thanks Kihyun again and says he should probably turn in, and Kihyun all too quickly takes the chance to end the call. He stares at his own phone for a minute, the dark screen reflecting his own guilt back at him. He shoves the phone into his pocket as he stands, releasing a long sigh as he goes to the kitchen. He quickly fixes about twenty sandwiches, not caring if any go wasted. He just wants to make sure Minhyuk is well fed before he goes to sleep.

He puts the sandwiches and a glass of orange juice on the dresser in the guest room, leaving a little note to inform Minhyuk of the phone call. He then goes to bed, slipping next to his husband. Hyungwon hums lightly, shifting to snuggle close to the older man.

“What’s going on?” Hyungwon asks softly. Kihyun sighs, wrapping his arms tightly around the beautiful man at his side.

“… I’ll explain later,” Kihyun finally says, having done enough lying for one night. “Just go back to sleep, Wonnie.” Hyungwon nods against the older’s chest, his breathing evening out as he drifts off into dreamland once more. Kihyun pets the younger’s hair as he stares off into the dark, chewing on his bottom lip until he finally follows his love.

 

Minhyuk shuffles out of the bathroom and into the guest room after a while, not feeling even the slightest bit refreshed. He still feels… dirty. Tainted. Like a piece of trash or chewed-up gum stuck on the bottom of someone’s shoe. He sees the tray of food, but listlessly looks away. He only grabs the note from beside the tray, his eyes flitting over the neat, meticulous handwriting. He crumples up the paper and tosses it onto the dresser, rubbing at his eyes as he crawls into the bed.

The mattress is too soft, the pillows too fluffy, and the blankets too gentle against his skin.

He doesn’t get a wink of sleep that night, as he merely stares up at the ceiling, his mind empty as he absolutely refuses to think of the one thing left for him to think about.  


	6. Unwell

When Kihyun awakens the next morning, it’s at his usual time. He shakes his husband awake mercilessly, telling him coldly that he needs to get up. He’s learned throughout their years together that cold in the mornings is best, as Hyungwon’s nearly impossible to wake up on the best of days. At seeing Hyungwon sitting up in a daze, blinking dully and looking only slightly annoyed, he chuckles warmly. He then kisses the younger’s cheek before getting up to begin preparing breakfast.

After getting together the usual five-dish breakfast for his family, he goes to Hyunwoo’s room. He wakes up the boy with only slight difficulty, and Hyunwoo obediently goes to take his infamous one-minute shower. Kihyun calls after him to make sure to use shampoo _and_ soap this time, and he goes to check on his husband.

Hyungwon’s sleeping again, and this leaves Kihyun no other choice—as it does almost every morning—than to quite literally drag the man out of bed. So, reaching into the cocoon of covers, he grasps tightly on the man’s bony ankles and tugs as hard as he can, successfully pulling his legs out of the warmth and onto the chilly hardwood floor.

Hyungwon merely glares at his short husband as Kihyun barks at him to go to the kitchen, to which the older responds with a brilliant smile.

He eats breakfast with his beautiful family, Hyunwoo rushing off afterwards to catch the bus on time. Hyungwon saunters off to shower and dress before leaving for work, giving Kihyun a loving peck on the cheek as the older stands at the sink, washing dishes.

 

As soon as he’s got his family out the door, he gets the extra servings he’d purposefully made together on a tray for Minhyuk and takes it to the guest room.

Minhyuk’s lying wide-eyed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with the stillest expression Kihyun’s ever seen on his face in all the years the two have known each other. Kihyun notices with hesitant eyes the untouched food he’d made for his friend the night before, more concerned that Minhyuk hadn’t eaten than mad that the sandwiches had gone to waste.

“Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun says hesitantly, stepping closer until he can set the tray on the bed. Minhyuk’s dull, lifeless gaze moves to him slowly, and he sits up, seemingly on instinct. “You should eat something,” the slightly-younger says, seeming at a loss for what else to say. He takes a seat beside his friend, watching him with gentle eyes.

“… I’m not hungry,” Minhyuk murmurs, his voice barely audible despite the silence in the house. Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, shaking his head at Minhyuk’s obstinance.

“I know you may not _feel_ hungry,” Kihyun argues, “but there’s no way you don’t need food. When was the last time you’ve eaten?” Minhyuk wordlessly shrugs, lifting only a single shoulder and dropping it as if it took too much energy to keep up. The shorter purses his lips, nodding once to the food. “Eat,” he repeats, his tone leaving no room for debate.

Minhyuk has half a mind to argue, but he gives up. He obeys and slowly begins to force the food into his mouth. It feels like sandpaper against his tongue, like hard stones splashing into his stomach as it goes down. Kihyun seems pleased, however, and pulls his legs up onto the mattress to sit cross-legged in front of his same-age friend as he continues to eat.

“I’m gonna email the office about us both taking a sick day,” Kihyun informs Minhyuk. This time, the taller doesn’t argue, as the last thing he wants right now is to face that monster again so soon. “Did you read my note?” Minhyuk nods, and Kihyun folds his hands in his lap, biting his tongue about how unnerving the other’s continued silence is. “You can still stay here today if you want. We can just hang out, watch dramas. You know, like the good ol’ days.”

A loose chuckle escapes Minhyuk then, as the mental images of himself and Kihyun rooming together in college and spending countless hours watching dramas and eating pizza and chicken become all too clear in his mind. He nods, meeting Kihyun’s gaze.

“That sounds good,” Minhyuk tells him. A brilliant smile pulls at Kihyun’s features, obviously relieved to get even a word from him, and he triumphantly hums before standing.

“I’ll leave you to finish eating,” Kihyun says. “Just come get me, and I’ll clean everything up when you’re done. Then you can pick out whatever you wanna watch, and we can cuddle up in blankets on the couch.” He adds the part about blankets at noticing the bags under Minhyuk’s eyes, thinking that perhaps the man hadn’t slept at all the night before.

 

Good to his word, Kihyun takes care of everything. He doesn’t ask for more details about the night before and just allows Minhyuk the freedom to do whatever he needs to recover at least a little. The hardest thing Minhyuk has to do that day is choose what they watch. He ends up drifting off during the fourth episode of this foreign drama he’d decided on, and Kihyun couldn’t be more relieved.

The slightly-older seems to drift in and out of sleep for the remainder of the day. Though, his friend never seems to get too deep into sleep, as every time he seems to begin to dream he jolts awake as if he’d just had a nightmare. But, at least he manages to get _some_ rest, he tells himself, before Kihyun wakes him up and tells him Hoseok will be there soon.

“You don’t have to go home today, if you don’t want to,” Kihyun offers suddenly as Minhyuk unevenly blinks at him in confusion. “I can just tell him you’ve caught the flu, and that I’m going to keep you here until you feel better. It won’t be hard to sell since you walked here in the rain last night.”

Minhyuk’s gotta admit, he’s incredibly tempted for a moment. It’d be much easier to put off having to go home a bit longer, to take this time to properly prepare himself for seeing Hoseok again… But, he decides against it.

He’s never believed in running away from his problems, after all, and putting off going home would be doing just that. Granted, he’s just run away from a problem by skipping work today, but he feels that particular instance is justified.

“No,” he mutters, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand like a puppy, “I think I’ll be okay… I mean, I know Kkungie and Heonney must be missing me, ya know? I don’t wanna worry them with a fake illness.” Kihyun nods, easily understanding the reasoning. He’d never want to subject Hyunwoo to unnecessary worry about his own wellbeing.

“Okay then,” Kihyun nods, giving Minhyuk an encouraging nod. “If you’re sure, then I won’t try to talk you out of it.” Minhyuk gives him a tight, grateful smile, and Kihyun reaches over to squeeze Minhyuk’s knee consolingly out of instinct. Minhyuk doesn’t pull away, doesn’t even flinch. His smile just grows at Kihyun’s action, so incredibly thankful for his childhood friend.

 

True to Kihyun’s word, Hoseok arrives only a short time later with the two boys in tow. They swarm over to Minhyuk immediately, demanding to know if he’s okay and if they can help. Minhyuk chuckles warmly, the dull sort-of ache that’s filled his bones since the night before slackening slightly at seeing his dear sons. He begins to think that maybe, with time, things will be okay.

Then he goes to Minhyuk himself, meaning to kiss him hello and give him a big hug to show how much he’d hated being apart for only a night. Minhyuk’s eyes grow panicked in an instant, and he immediately shies away from Hoseok’s arms.

The older pauses mid-step, his gaze flashing with a hurt light. Both are completely still for a moment, then two. Minhyuk shifts, gulping thickly before trying for a nonchalant laugh, though the sound comes off tense.

“Sorry, yaja,” he mutters, not meeting Hoseok’s eyes. “I’m not feeling well… I don’t want you near me, you know, in case it’s something you can catch. You know how bad your immune system is…” He forces out another chuckle, crossing his arms over his own chest as he avoids the older’s eyes.

“Oh… okay, Moongie,” Hoseok replies. He clears his throat, smiling as if the reasoning is alright enough. Besides, what reason does he have to not believe his fiancé? Sure, he seems incredibly nervous, and he absolutely refuses to meet Hoseok’s gaze, but why would he lie?

Uncertainty rises in Hoseok’s chest, and he swallows thickly before turning to Kihyun. Minhyuk glances at his same-age friend, thanking him for everything, and he hurries the boys to the car. Hoseok watches as he goes, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously.

“Y-Yeah,” Hoseok mutters, his voice a bit subdued, “thanks for everything, Kihyunnie.” Kihyun waves it off, telling him to think nothing of it.

“Hyung,” Kihyun calls as Hoseok turns to follow his family out the door. Hoseok glances back confusedly, raising a brow. Kihyun gives him a gentle smile, albeit a bit guarded one. “Minhyuk-ah had, um… a bad night last night. Just give him some time to recover, okay?”

“Bad night?” Hoseok can’t help but ask, his concern only growing. Kihyun hums, but he doesn’t offer any more details. The older man pouts in dismay. Kihyun only reaches forward and pats his shoulder, silently offering some sort of consolation that he knows only Minhyuk can give him.


	7. So Soon

Minhyuk straightens his tie with strained eyes, giving himself a last once-over in the mirror. He’s had to put on concealer for the first time in forever, and the familiar feeling of makeup atop his pores makes him flash back to his college days… Of course, things now are much different than then.

“Minhyukkie?” Hoseok asks hesitantly, hovering in the doorway of their bedroom. Minhyuk doesn’t meet his eyes, his gaze instead falling to his own feet. “Are you… sure you should go to work today? You don’t look too good.” Minhyuk forces a rueful smile, a hard chuckle. 

“Gee, thanks,” he says softly. He reaches towards the chest of drawers nearby, where his suit jacket lies, and shrugs it on as Hoseok nervously blubbers behind him. 

“That’s n-not what I meant, Moongie,” his fiancé tells him. He steps into the room, pointedly keeping his arms folded over his chest in an attempt to keep his hands to himself. “I just… I meant you don’t look  _well_ , you know? Like you’re still sick? Th-Thorry I—”

“I know what you meant, hyung,” Minhyuk interrupts, his voice much raspier than usual. He keeps his head down as he turns and walks passed the older man, still avoiding his eyes. 

If he were to meet Hoseok’s gaze, if even for an instant, he knows he’d spill everything right then and there. But, he can’t do that. He can’t let Hoseok know. He can’t bear the look of pity the man would give him if he found out. 

“I’ll be home for dinner,” Minhyuk says, making a conscious effort to keep his tone light. Hoseok follows him through the house, and Minhyuk can almost  _hear_ the confused pout pulling at the older’s features. 

“You’re not working late tonight?”

Minhyuk pauses, his hand halted just before the doorknob. A lump rises in his throat, and tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He blinks them away quickly, reaching forward to turn the knob and pull the door open a bit too quickly. 

“No, I’m done with that.”

He then leaves his home, not giving Hoseok enough time to respond. 

Minhyuk pounds away at his keyboard, pointedly not looking away from the crackling digitized screen. He buries himself in his work, ignoring anyone and everyone. Kihyun’s come by a couple times to check on him, but he’s beginning to think he’ll be okay.

He honestly wasn’t sure about coming back to work so soon, but he couldn’t stay in that house alone with Hoseok. It’d have been too hard. Just a night alone was difficult enough to go through while keeping his mouth shut. 

“Hey,” his same-age friend’s voice says from the other side of his cubicle, jarring him from his thoughts. Minhyuk glances up dully, eyes slowly going to the clock and then back to his friend’s face. How has it already been three hours since last they’d spoken?

Kihyun purses his lips at Minhyuk’s obvious confusion, handing over a homemade lunch, a bottle of water, his favorite soda, and even a cup of coffee. Minhyuk looks questioning at it all, setting it on his desk silently. 

“I made too much for just me this morning,” Kihyun tells him, his tone light and conversational to hide the concern in his eyes. 

“That excuse didn’t work when we were in high school,” Minhyuk tells him dryly, a smile coming to him nonetheless, “and it doesn’t work now… Thank you, Kihyunnie.” Kihyun hums, nodding once as he rounds the corner to step fully into the cubicle. He pulls with him a rolling desk chair, and he scoots it next to Minhyuk’s. He takes the seat, setting his own food down next to Minhyuk’s, and begins to make himself at home. 

Minhyuk finds himself smiling a bit easier, touched by his friend’s continued concern. He isn’t hungry, but he hadn’t eaten breakfast and figures he should probably eat at least a little lunch. Otherwise he’d be too weak when he got home, and that’d worry Hoseok even more. 

“Good day,  _Minhyukkie_ ~” a voice suddenly greets. Minhyuk becomes paralyzed in fear, a ball of terror clogging up his throat. Kihyun visibly ripples beside him, standing from his chair and starting for the man. Minhyuk’s hand snaps out to grasp the younger’s wrist, surprising them both with the sudden movement. 

Deokhye hums from outside of the cubicle, his eyes boring into Minhyuk’s spine. He chuckles softly under his breath, and Minhyuk can hear him turning to leave. He’s vaguely aware of Kihyun saying something, but the younger’s voice is far off, sounds as if it’s echoing from the other end of the longest tunnel in the entire world. 

He doesn’t realize he’s moving until he’s halfway to he bathroom. He hugs himself round the middle, his throat closing up around probably the biggest ball of Brillo pad known to man. 

As soon as Minhyuk’s in the bathroom, he collapses. He doesn’t even make it to a stall. He pitifully crumples against the wall beside the door, tears spilling from his eyes. He bends forward, pressing his forehead against the grimy tiled floor as sobs wrack his thin frame. 

Arms wraps around his shoulders, and even through the veil of tears he recognizes them as Kihyun’s. He buries his snot-covered face in his friend’s lap, snippets of what happened in the break room flashing before his shut eyelids. Kihyun’s fingers card through his hair, and the breath in Minhyuk’s lungs stick in his body. He gasps harshly, incoherently babbling about how he’s damaged, how he isn’t good enough for Hoseok now, how everything’s ruined now. 

Kihyun’s heart shatters into billions of fragments the size of grains of sand. He shushes the taller, holds him close. He presses his head to Minhyuk’s shoulder, telling him he’s here for whatever Minhyuk needs. He’ll help him however he can, whenever he can. 

“You’re not ruined, Min,” Kihyun assures him softly, his voice cracking. Minhyuk merely sobs with renewed vigor, curling up into the fetal position as he numbly clings to his childhood friend. Kihyun pulls away only enough to stare up at the ceiling as tears gather at the corners of his eyes. 

He can’t cry. He has to be strong to help Minhyuk through this. He can’t fall apart… not now. 

Kihyun sighs heavily as he trudges into his home only a few hours later. After letting Minhyuk cry his eyes out for as long as he needed—and fending off anyone who even tried coming into the bathroom—he’d tried to convince his friend to feign sickness and go home. But, Minhyuk had insisted that he couldn’t face Hoseok, at least not without the kids there, so they’d both stayed. 

Of course, that didn’t stop Kihyun from staying by Minhyuk’s side the entire rest of the day and making sure a certain coworker of theirs came nowhere near him. 

Now, after a full, emotional day, he finds himself home at last. He hears the laughter of his family from the family room in the back of the house, and he smiles a bit dazedly as he shuffles off in that direction. He pokes his head in to find Hyunwoo showing off some routine he’s just memorized from one of his favorite idols, Hyungwon acting the part of audience as he cheers him along. 

Kihyun doesn’t say anything as he joins his husband’s side, leaning against the man as their son takes the first position of the routine. Hyungwon wraps an arm around Kihyun’s waist, and the shorter snuggles even closer to him, his familiar warmth strengthening him somewhat from the tumultuous day. 

“You okay?” Hyungwon asks softly, as if sensing Kihyun’s fatigue. Kihyun hums in reply, unable to bring himself to outright lie to his husband… again. Hyungwon’s eyes shift over to him, his expression stoic aside from the concerned light filling his dark pupils. He leans closer, his lips brushing the shell of Kihyun’s ear as he says bluntly, “You know I don’t like it when you lie to me, Kihyunnie.” Kihyun deflates in the younger’s hold, defeated. “Just nod if you’re not telling me for a good reason, if you  _can’t_  tell me for a  _very_   _good_   _reason_.”

Kihyun doesn’t even hesitate to take the way out, it being true only an added bonus in his mind. Hyungwon ‘hmmph’s under his breath, pressing the side of his face atop Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun’s eyes fall shut, just reveling in the touch. He sends up a prayer for Minhyuk, for his friend’s family, for his own family… 

He just hopes and prays that he didn’t lie to Minhyuk that day, that everything will in fact turn out for the better…


End file.
